Affordable, essentially pollution free coatings have been the "holy grail" of the various subsets of the coatings art since the onset of environmental concerns. Prior art which attempted to achieve this end almost invariably employed one or more impractical requirements. These included massive capital investment, highly toxic/expensive materials, and/or substantial energy consumption. The instant invention eliminates these impediments by employing low toxicity, modest cost materials, in existing facilities, at greater energy efficiencies than the toxic formulations replaced while simultaneously upgrading product performance.